Rachel Finster
Rachel Finster is a 2020-introduced and all-around character. She is a africian american, who is a student at Enchatria High and who comes from a family with many children—among which Rhenas, Clyde, and Tawnya. In the new reboot we are introduced to her mother, Maria Finster, and her little brothers. She is a talented fashion designer, who's ready to make her name with an impressive portfolio, worthwhile connections, and even a fashion show in Paris on her name. When she's not deciding next season's look, Rachel's either with her family or her friends. She looks out for Tawnya, with whom she shares a room, but with whom she does not always get along well. Her BFF, Lori Creaser, is her brother's girlfriend—a fact she had to learn the hard way that it would not take either away from her. Her other friends can be largely divided between her colleagues of the Cheer Squad and her fashion pals, all of whom consider her to have a warm and generous heart to have faith in even when times get rough. Character Personality Rachel is confident, energetic, and fierce. According to a diary entry by Elsa McMorgan, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlightDance Party) but often ends up using this to her advantage."Fur Will Fly" She's also fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. Coming from a big family, she's mostly had to fend for herself, which has created a streak of resourcefulness in her, some examples being not above taking hand-me-downs despite being a self-proclaimed "fashionista", and even running a DIY craft video blog. She also is the founder of the Enchatria High Shoe Swap. Rachel actually won the talent show due to her reaction from the spotlight, which was caused by Judy Von Puckett. Judy Von Puckett/Generation 1 As most of the Finster family, Rachel is a talented sportswoman whose skills are put to use in three sports: soccer, track and field, , and baseball. Her middle name is Lucia. In the books, her human identity nickname is the human spelling Rachel, without the family name Wolf added at the end. Rachel's catchphrase in the original Enchatria Girls computer-generated, computer-animated TV specials seems to be: "Yeah, that's how you do it!" Her cathphrase in the webisodes used in "Shock and Awesome" and "HooDoo You Like?" was "I heard that", which he used again in 13 Wishes. Like Tawnya Finster and Clyde Finster, she has a Brooklyn accent. Appearance Rachel has dark-brown, shoulder-length, voluminious hair (voluminious on the original, non-re-release Basic doll, and the computer-animated TV specials; frizzy in the drawn artwork illustration and the web series and in "New Ghoul at School" and in "Fright On!"), yellow-golden-colored eyes with black, small, slit pupils; long black thick eyelashes, dark brown werewolf fur for "skin", bright red lipstick, deep-purple or dark-purple eyeshadow; red, painted claws for nails as nail polish being bright red; and fashionista clothing. She wears a salmon-colored or coral-colored light-pink tank top that sometimes shows off her navel under an around-breast-area-length black jacket with a gold zipper and fuzzy purple trimmings. Her salmon-colored tank-top has tiger-striped, black patterns on it. Rachel also sports knee-high, coral-colored/salmon-colored socks with sparkles on them that reach to her knees and the socks also have coverage in the back of her heeled shoes but not the front; long, heeled boots for shoes that are black with Velcro-looking, buckle-like bits or also called "buckles" (or "straps"), with real, gold buckles on the sides as "real buckles"; the boots have an opening in the front and so do the knee-high socks to expose her front part of her feet where the toes with deep-red nail polish are on her toenails. Her shoes also have an opening in the back. She also sports a deep-purple, short miniskirt with black fishnet underneath them. In the 2D webisodes animation and the computer-generated TV specials, her "fishnet" under-parts don't look fishnet but more as some kind of goo-like, plastic-like, clear/grey-ish colored material. Also in her Basic look, which her signature look is called "Basic", she has two, gold, golden-colored piercings or hoops for earrings, a black choker or "dog collar" with golden, real-gold studs on it or "gems" on it, a golden necklace with a pale-purple stone in the middle as the pendent of the chain (necklace), and her miniskirt has a black belt or black strap on it which the strap also has golden studs on it. Clawdeen also has large fangs (small in other parts of the media franchise), and her ears have holes in them or rip marks in them, but the rips are lacking in the 3D, computer-generated-animated, TV specials, having full ears instead. In the Lisi Harrison book series, she is described as having auburn curls. In the Generation 2 reboot, her "basic" or "signature" look includes of a lime-green tank top with black strap-looking patterns, a golden, crescent-moon-shaped necklace, gold-to- plantinum-color, low-heeled boots that appears also bronze, with beads on them, dark-purple, animal-print ("cheetah" or "leopard"; or "leopard print" or "cheetah print") spots that are big and black; still multiple piercings being four of two in each ear like Generation 1; and more. She wears a black, small, band-like bracelet; and a breast-length jacket which is a black jacket with purple-fur trimmings or edges around the collarbone area. Rachel also has butt-length hair in Generation 2, with purple streaks. She also has tuffs of loose fur on her wrists and lower legs. She also has mauve-pink, purplish lipstick and matching eyeshadow. She also has natural, uncolored, unpolished fingernails that are claws, and toenails that are the same. In the beginning of Generation 2 starting with the Enchatria Girls: Welcome to Enchatria High: The Origin Story ''TV special, she has plain, between-shoulders-and-upper-back-length, loose, brown hair, no earrings or piercings, natural lips without lipstick, natural eyelids without eyeshadow; natural claws without polish; long, pointed fangs; a plain, green shirt with elbow-length, mid-quarter-length sleeves; black, leather pants, and open-toed, wedged, black heels for shoes. In Rachel's "School's Out" attire and look, she wears her hair all neat and pretty in a long, low ponytail; two earring-piercings (hooped earrings) on the right side, and on the left side, she wears two hooped earrings (regular earring-piercings) with a chain coming from one of them. Rachel also wears a gold, bar-looking ring on her right middle finger, deep-blue jeans with sparkles, and gold hem/gold trimming; long, black boots with some purple accents and some gold streaks, with some hole-openings. Also, for her "School's Out" look, she wears a long, purple, and gold-buckle-accented shirt with tiger strips and gold, sweater-looking trimmings on it; and gold spots on it; the shirt also has a turquoise-colored band-waist-like thing or belt around it which the belt thing has gold studs or beads on it. She also has a turquoise-colored tank top for an undershirt, the outer shirt being off-the-shoulder and having the tank top's straps exposed. Also with this look, she sports red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. In general, Rachel is a very beautiful-looking girl. Relationships Family Rachel may or may not be the daughter of the Wolfman, or Wolf-Man/Wolf-man from the [[Wikipedia:The Wolf Man (1941 film)|1941 film, ''The Wolf Man]]. She lives with her big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all"Jack Andrews' 'Basic' diary, August 1st. Her known family members that have ever been seen are Clawdia, Clyde, Tawnya, Maria, and an unknown younger brother in the cartoon. In "Night of a Thousand Dots", Rachel mentioned she has a great-great-great "grandmother" named Maria; her werewolf grandmother. While the word "grandmother" is perhaps a pun on the word "werewolf" in "Night of a Thousand Dots". In the ''Enchatria Girls'' books, her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the [[Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way|third Enchatria Girls book]] all of Rachel's siblings (five brothers and one sister) are named, as in, six siblings in total. Clyde is Rachel's only older sibling. Then there's Hilton, followed by a set of triplets consisting of Ron, Howie, and Rachel's only sister Lisa. Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Connor. Their mother is named Maria and their father Trent. Her father is certainly not the Wolf-man by the name of Larry Talbot because her father's name is Trent according to the Lisi Harrison books. According to the first book of Enchatria Girls, Rachel was nicknamed Rach as a "normie name" as a hidden identity as a human, similar to her brothers and one sister. She is then spelled with her name as Rachel onward once her true, wolfish spelling has been revealed, with Clyde's being revealed in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. Cylde Wolf is her older brother. According to the third book, there are specific, particular reasons why the siblings were given their human identity names or nicknames. The brother Hilton was given the name "Rocks" due to his "dumb as rocks" comments. The book narration description describes Rocks as being both the fastest in the family, literal-wise, but also the slowest, which means intelligence wise. The book described Rocks as being only able to stay on the track team if he got straight Ds, which he always did. The youngest of the siblings Connor, was described as having his nickname Nino due to the climatic phenomenon as he was as fierce as the tides in the ocean, or as the narration's words, tended to be "windy". Nino (as nickname) was also said to be very fond of his "big-boy fur" and not wanting it to have cosmetics put back in it to have "him Nino scared back to baldness". There was a set of triplets, Ron, Howie, and the youngest triplet being the only other sister, Tawnya nicknamed Lisa. Howleen was said to go to camp for drill sergeant drills and to help with anger issues, whose name was described by the narration as having a rhyming with being simple to that of the name "mean" for a reason. The name and number of Rachel's siblings, as far as the ones living at home go, was reaffirmed to be the same in the cartoon continuity, although Lori Creaser mocks Rachel in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" by stating that she has at least 10 brothers. Her mother who is also a werewolf appears in the movie Welcome to Enchatria High. Also in Welcome to Enchatria High, she has several, an almost-uncountable-amount of younger brothers, with a lack of sisters, being the very oldest of all her siblings; whom, in the Generation 2 volume webisode "Rachel - Meet The Girls", she describes as "were kids". Clyde, Rhenas and Tawnya do not seem to exist in the 2026-to-then-on reboot.In the 2027 Enchatria Family Dolls She has her younger brother, Parker Finster and sister, Paula Finster, with her on the commercial. As well as Parker and Paula, the Enchatria Family Dolls introduced two infant siblings from the Finster Family, Meredith and Paxton. Friends Rachel is BFFs with Lori Creaser and Wendy Wonders. She's also friends with Gina Miller, Abby Snowglode, Zee Kazaam and Elsa McMorgan. She started out as a rival of sorts to Judy von Puckett, but the two later settled their differences and befriended each other. She has little interaction with Keith Evans, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Rachel Finster's 'Basic' diary, August 19th As of "Road to Enchatria Mashionals", she has a strong animosity towards Scarlett Ferris for stealing the Cheer Squad's cheerleading routine. She nearly betrayed her friendship with Lori with her jealousy towards the latter's relationship with her brother Clyde, but her touching apology changed her and give her a new perspective on life. In the Enchatria Girls books, Rachel's friends are given names by Wendy, Lori, Gina, and Judy as friends as RADs (Regular Attribute Dodgers, the less offensive name for monsters in the book series). In the original doll profile of Lori in 2020, she claims her "BFFs" (also known as GFFs on the original Enchatria Girls website as for Girll Friends Forever) are Wendy Wonders & Lori Creaser. Pet Rachel's pet is a female kitten named Jeanie that's described as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am," but in Jeanie's profile, she claims that Rachel's "almost" as fuzzy as she is. Rivals (Frenemies) According to after the events of the breakup between Judy and Clyde, which the relationship was an accident because of C.J. Cupid's poor shot of bow-and-arrow, and even after Clyde explains that the feelings were mutual since Judy's love for Keith Evans was so strong, it broke her free of the love spell of the arrow, Rachel remained frenemies or "friend enemies" as along with "rivals for competition" with Judy. This was in the doll diaries series, but actually unknown if happened in the cartoon continuity prior to the events of the first webisode. If it is exclusive continuity to the diaries, it is unknown how or why they are rivals in the webisodes, or specifically, Volume 1. According to the second time he was shown in "Fur Will Fly", Rachel and Tim Plasience did not have a clean-slate relationship. In fact, she wanted to prove herself to him to prove that girls are not weak. This is however used by cheating with lunar empowerment from the full moon. As well as using the Full Moon to use an advantage, some may not know that she is actually naturally strong and naturally fast without it. The webisode may have steered up some unclear thoughts from fans, especially by YouTube fans in the comment section. In "Talon Show", it is shown more into it with Rachel's competitive side with Judy von Puckett. It may or may not be a grudge side to Judy's dumping her brother Clyde. Details to this are however, unclear. Rachel has no other problems with any other monsters, or people in general, because of her generally kind and friendly personality. Romance Despite the fact that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Rachel has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in "A New Girl in School" and with Romulus in "Fight On!". In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Draculaura attempts to set Clawdeen up with her cousin, Sheldon, which Rachel avoids for friend of dating. However, during the Halloween dance she finally meets Sheldon and finds him very attractive, so she decides to take a risk and ask him to dance. In "Enchatria Girls: Welcome to Enchatria High" Drake has crush on her and it looks like his feelings are mutual. Timeline * October 24, 2017: Mattel requests the trademark for Tawnya Finster, which was originally to be Rachel's name. * July 13, 2018: Mattel requests the trademark for Rachel Finster. * May 06, 2020: The ''Enchatria Girls'' website goes live, featuring Rachel Finster's profile. * May 06, 2020: Rachel Finster's profile art is revealed. * May 06, 2020: Rachel Finster makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Education'' commercial. * May 06, 2020: Rachel Finster makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jondaks Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Rachel Finster's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2020: Rachel Finster makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * Early July, 2020: Rachel Finster's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * September 01, 2020: Rachel Finster makes her ''Enchatria Girls'' book debut in Monster High. * February 13, 2022: Rachel Finster makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 07, 2022: Rachel Finster makes her ''Girlfriends'' book debut in Girlfriends Forever. * October 22, 2024: Rachel Finster makes her anime debut in "Enchatria Girls Life Is Amazing!". Notes *In the Higher Education advert, Rachel was mentioned as the head of the 'Moonlight Dance Committee'. * In the Enchatriah books, her birthday is April 30th 2005. This is not canon for the rest of the Enchatria Girls universe since the Twitter account establishes her birthday to be on April 30th 2005. ** However, April 30th 2004 was used as Zee's birthday outside of the first book series' universe. * In the books, she has a DIY web show named When There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * In her Freaky Fusion profile, it is mentioned that Rachel is allergic to pollen. * Her birthday is April 30th 2005 and her zodiac sign is a Taurus. * The spelling of her first name is likely taken from Rachelhttp://www.he-man.org/collecting/toy.php?id=1306 a pink lion character in Mattel's ''Princess of Power ''toy line from the late 80s * Rachel Finster's stockphoto depicts the doll as it was before it was decided she'd be produced with molded ears. Originally, Rachel's ears were to be attached to a black headband, which is visible in the stockphoto. * As mentioned by Lori Creaser in 13 Wishes, Rachel wears size 7 shoes. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:African-American Category:Cheer Squad members Category:Girl Squad members Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Generation 1 characters